1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cosmetic products and more particularly to a multifunctional cosmetic applicator, i.e., three-in-one cosmetic applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a wide variety of cosmetic products commercially available. For example, a conventional cosmetic applicator is shown in FIG. 11. The cosmetic applicator comprises a casing 80, a first activation module 81, an application module 85, a cap 87, and a second activation module 88. The first activation module 81 includes a rotation ring 82 configured to rotate in a sleeve member 82 by rotating the sleeve member 82, and a plunger 84 configured to move downward in response to rotating the rotation ring 82. Then lip lotion stored in a first space (not shown) of the casing 80 flows to discharge tube 86 of the application module 85 for application. Further, the second activation module 88 includes a rotation tube 92, a sliding member 91 in the rotation tube 92, a hollow member 90 put on the sliding member 91 so that the rotation tube 92 and the hollow member 90 can co-rotate, and a tubing member 89 with the sliding member 91 rotating therein by threading. And in turn, a lipstick 93 in the rotation tube 92 can project out of the rotation tube 92 for application.
While the conventional cosmetic applicator enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of cosmetic applicator of this type are constantly sought. For example, the conventional cosmetic applicator includes an externally threaded tube at one end, and the sliding member at the other end configured to cooperate with the externally threaded tube, and the casing 80 having an empty central portion for separating components at one end from components at the other end, resulting in a bulkiness of the conventional cosmetic applicator and less portability.